Over The Horizon
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Chad accidently kisses his friend on the cheek in public and it goes all over the Tween Weekly magazine.Sonny finds out and thinks he is cheating on her so she breaks up with him.This is in Chad's POV.There will be Channyat the end.This is a 3 or 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happens sometimes. It is the spark beyond the horizon. Sometimes the spark that doesn't want to show until the very last minute when you think you weren't meant to me in this world. Maybe it doesn't ever show. The spark that comes here and there, that would be love. And when you have it there is questions on if it will ever stay forever. Does it ever stay forever? Will the love you have for someone stay for the rest of eternity? People question, will I love her for the rest of time? Will my love stay true? Have those questions ever been solved? Will they ever get solved?

Sometimes stuff happens that you aren't happy with. Something that you want to take back, but your not sure if it will hurt you more then you already were. Sometimes you want to say sorry for your stupid mistakes that you made, but the words just simply wont come out.

What if you made the most stupid mistake and you just wish you didn't. You try talking to the one you hurt, but they wont understand and they tear you down. Well that is how I feel right now. Hello, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I am head over heals for the one Sonny Monroe. I have loved her through the first time I saw her, and I am still in love with her. But bad thing is, is I don't know if she still loves me. See she broke up with me after a stupid fight. I never meant to do what I did to her, but being Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation things happen. I might not have accidentally kissed a girl on the cheek in public. Yes I know how stupid of me it was, but stuff happens. I explained everything to Sonny, but she still wouldn't believe me. Now I bet your wondering how she found out? Simple. Being Chad Dylan Cooper, people as in the Paps, follow you around with their big camera's and take pictures. Of course they just happened to take a picture of the exact moment when I kissed her on the cheek. And coincidently they put it on Tween Weekly. The most popular teenage magazine in Hollywood.

_I walked into Sonny's apartment, without even knocking like I did so many times before this. But this time I was doing it because I didn't have any time for anything. And I was pretty much certain she wasn't all that pleased with me. Sonny walked out of her room, tears falling from her eyes. Her facial expression changed from depressed to furious. _

"_What are you doing here? Huh? You decided you were done kissing that other girl so you decided to come back to me?" Sonny yelled, trying to whip away the tears that were falling. _

"_You don't understand…" I tried calmly. _

"_What don't I understand, Chad? Do I not understand the fact that you were cheating on me with another girl in public? Because I do! Why would you even kiss another girl in public, you know who you are. Everything you do goes onto a magazine, and you had the guts to do that!" Sonny yelled. _

"_I didn't kiss her! I kissed her on the cheek!" Chad protested. _

"_That doesn't matter, Chad! I don't care about that! It is still the same. You kissed a girl while you were dating me. You cheated!" Her words echoed in his mind. 'You cheated!' _

"_Sonny please. You don't understand. You know I would never do that to you. I love you!" Chad stated. _

"_If you loved me you wouldn't kiss another girl." Sonny said. _

"_Sonny, I am Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said. _

"_No! I am not going to hear anymore about this. I'm done! We're done!" And that is when his world came crashing down.. _

Those words still echoed in his head. He didn't know why she just wouldn't let him explain himself. It would've made both of their lives easier if she did. So technically this was all her fault. But he knew it wasn't anyone's fault, but his own. He was the one that was stupid enough to fall for a stupid girl. He was the one who didn't care who he hurt, even when it was the one he loved. He thought he changed. he did change. He loved a girl. He actually loved her. He didn't like her just for her looks. He liked her for her personality, and the way she made him feel when he was with her.

He needs her back. He cant live without knowing that there was someone who loved her. And there wasn't some stupid person taking advantage of her. Being with her, he knew she would always be fine. He would look after her. She wouldn't get hurt. Well, technically she wouldn't get hurt even though she did in the end.

What was it with relationships? You always get hurt in the end. Even if it was with the one you actually really loved. Why do all relationships end in disaster, or pain. Love pain. Sonny would have been better off without me. She would have. I know it. If I wouldn't have told her I loved her a year back, we never would have gotten together, and I never would have hurt her now with my stupidness. I feel horrible.

What was she doing right now? Was she still crying over me? Was she thinking about me like I was thinking about her? Did she want me back like I did right now? Did she wish like none of this ever happened? Did she wish she never would have said the words? Did she wish that I was never the stupid one to fall for the prettiness of a girl. Did she wish she never met me…?

I got up and walked out of my house. I ran quickly to my car, opened the door and locked myself into it. Chad banged his fists repeatedly against his steering wheel as he softly cried to himself. Why did he have to be such a idiot? He lost the girl he LOVED for a small little kiss on the cheek.

When he was sure he was stable enough to drive he turned on the engine and sped down the road. He got stopped at a red light and he started to think of what he was going to say when he got to her apartment. The light turned green a couple minutes later, he drove through the intersection turning into the parking lot of the apartment buildings that she lived in. He quickly parked and got out of the car. He ran into the building, and ran up the couple set of stairs. He ran half way down the hall until he stopped in front of her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. Connie came to the door, and opened it.

"Chad…? What are you doing here? Sonny has made it clear she doesn't want to see you, or talk to you, or hear about you.." Connie stated waiting for Chad's answer.

"I need to tell her how sorry I am. I spent the entire day at home today, thinking. Just thinking. Trying to tell myself that I would be able to live without Sonny in my life. I couldn't do it. There is no physical way I can live without her in my life. She is the one I love. The one I will always love. Please let me talk to her, Mrs. Monroe." Chad begged a single tear rolling from his eye.

Connie breathed in a deep breathe. "Fine. You get ten minutes. That is it. No matter what happens you are leaving after ten minutes. She will hate me for letting you come to talk to you. Go. Time is a ticking."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Monroe." Chad thanked her.

"Go!" She said pointing to Sonny's room.

Chad peeked his head into Sonny's room. She was laying on her bed, her song book in her arms and her eyes gently closed. She was quietly snoring to the sound of a beet. Probably from a song she was writing. Chad quietly walked in, and took the song book out of her grasp. She moved a little, but didn't open her eyes. He opened the book to the last page. There was a song written on it. It wasn't finished. It was called, 'What To Do'. He read the lyrics that were there. He sighed realising they were about him. He then placed the book on her dresser. He touched her skin gently. She opened her eyes, and sat up quickly.

"What are you doing here Chad?" She yelled.

"I need you to know something." Chad said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't want to know anything from you!" Sonny yelled.

"Please.." He insisted. Sonny sighed.

"Fine." She said. "What?"

"Ever since yesterday I haven't left my house. All I have been doing is eating, and thinking. I was thinking about a way that I could go on living my life without you in it. But the truth is, is I cant do it. There is no possible way that I can live my life without you." Chad explained. He looked into her magical brown eyes. The eyes that made him melt every time he looked in them.

"Chad, don't do that. Don't make me melt back into your arms just because your lonely. I cant get back together with you, I wont. You already hurt me once. Like the quote goes, 'Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me'. I am not going to let shame be mine. You hurt me, and your not going to get rewarded for that. I'm sorry Chad." Sonny said.

"But Sonny… please. You need to know I didn't mean for this to happen and that I am insanely sorry. I wont let shame be yours. I wont hurt you again." Chad begged.

"Ohh yeah? What if you do? Then what will happen? You would've lied to me, which would hurt me twice as bad to know you hurt me, and that you lied to me. It's not going to happen, Chad. So why don't you save yourself the pain, and leave." Sonny said pointing for the door.

Connie came into the room, pointing at her watch. "Chad it's been ten. Time to leave. I am sorry you didn't get what you wanted, but you need to leave. Me, nor Sonny want you here bugging us." Chad sighed and walked out of Sonny's room. He walked out of the apartment and out of the building. He then went to his car that was parked across the road. He got into it, and slowly began to cry.

Chad drove slowly back to his house. He looked at his watch and saw that he had to be at the studio in a couple of minutes. He decided he was going to stay home. If he couldn't have the girl of his dreams, then he couldn't have anything. He couldn't have the job of his dreams. Nothing. He walked into his house, his mom cooking something in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. She looked behind her. "What's wrong Chad?" She asked.

"Everything, Mom." Chad said.

"Come tell mommy everything that is wrong." She told him, seating him down on the chair.

"Me and Sonny broke up. Well Sonny broke up with me, and she wont let me explain, nothing." Chad told his mother. She didn't say anything, she just slowly nodded her head. "I mean I thought he would be good together, but now that all this as happened, maybe not."

"What did you do to cause her to break up with you?" His mother-Rebecca- asked.

"I kissed another girl on the cheek." Chad said, hoping his mother wouldn't react too badly.

He saw as his mother's face started to get more red with anger. "You kissed another girl while you were dating Sonny? I thought you were smarter then your father! I cant believe you cheated on her! She is a nice girl, Chad! She didn't deserve that!" Rebecca yelled.

"Mom will you actually let me explain before you start yelling at me?" Chad asked calmly.

"Fine, explain yourself. Then I will yell at you." Rebecca said.

"Okay." Chad said. "You know how much pressure it is being a celebrity? No, because your not a celebrity. I get pushed to do things I don't want. Being under all the pressure that I am, I do things I shouldn't do. I was meeting with my friend, Brittney. We have been friends for a while, it was never anything other then friends. Anyways, I saw in movies that men gave their friend that was a girl a kiss on the cheek, so I wanted to try it out. So I kissed her on the cheek, but the Paps got a picture and put it on Tween Weekly. I never meant to hurt Sonny. I was just having a fun time with my friend, but Sonny wouldn't give me time to explain it to her." Chad explained.

"Try and explain that to Sonny. She needs to know that Brittney was just your friend. That you weren't cheating on her." Rebecca told Chad seriously.

"I tried, mom. But Sonny wont listen to me! She wont even let me talk to her." Chad said.

"If you love Sonny, then you will try harder. I am not going to fix your problems for you anymore, Chad. You are eighteen, you are more then capable doing that on your own." Rebecca said. "Now go to work. Your late."

"I'm not going to work today. I didn't feel like it." Chad told her.

"Chad you cant just skip work whenever your not feeling good." Rebecca told him. "Or getting over a break up."

"Mom, I am stay home. End of discussion." Chad said. "And this isn't just any regular break up. This is a break up with Sonny. Something you never want to have."

"Whatever. Your annoying me now. Go up to your room and figure out a way to get your beloved Sonny back." Rebecca told him. Chad got up and went up the stairs to his room.

He got out a piece of paper and got a pen. He began to write.

_Today? Not the best day ever. Tomorrow? Maybe better. A week from now? Who knows. As long as Sonny isn't with me, my life is over….. _

_Sonny please come back to me. _

_You have no idea how bad I feel for hurting you. _

_Please let me explain. _

_You don't understand. _

_I love you… _

_Do you still love me? _

Chad put his book away, and stared out of his window. He looked at the sun started to go down. Love going over the horizon, away from Chad's reach…

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like, hate, ish? I spent a lot of time writing this story, it is not a oneshot so dont worry. Either a two shot or a three shot, either or. I expect a lot of reviews for this story. This is some of my best writing (I think) I hope you think that too. I hope you really like this. And dont worry the last chapter of this story there will be Channy. I got this idea today, and i instantly began writing it, and this is how it turned out. Do you like it? I hope you doo. <strong>

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chad put his book away, and stared out of his window. He looked at the sun started to go down. Love going over the horizon, away from Chad's reach…

After a couple hours, of sleep he opened his eyes. It was 2 AM. Why was the Chad Dylan Cooper awake at 2 AM? He got out of his bed, and went down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen towards the fridge. He opened it, and grabbed a apple. Satisfied he went back to his room, and climbed into bed. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, and turned it on. Once it was turned on, he got to the pictures, and looked at all the funny and embarrassing pictures of him and Sonny when they were still perfectly intact.

He had a plan. Chad Dylan Cooper had a plan to get her back. What he was going to do, is put the pictures all over Hollywood, everywhere she would go she would see them. All over the internet. Get Tween Weekly to put them in. Then he was going to put the most embarrassing, love-struck picture he could find on a bulletin somewhere, where she always goes and say 'I really miss you.. And I'm sorry'. it had to work! It just had too.

Now it was 3 AM, he was getting tired, so he turned his phone back off and turned off his light. He then climbed back into bed and closed his eyes.

Sonny Monroe opened her eyes that morning. She was still sad about her's and Chad's break-up but she wasn't going to let him tear her down inside. She was going to go shopping today with Tawni! She was going to have the time of her life. Not going to let one stupid boy tear herself down inside. That was for sure. Sonny looked at her clock, it was nine in the morning. She got out of bed, and grabbed her white short shorts, and blue blouse with a white tank underneath. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before calling Tawni.

When she got out, she dressed, and did her hair. Then went back into her room and grabbed her cell. She looked to see if she had any missed texts, or cells. None. She dialled Tawni's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing much. I decided I wanted to go shopping today. You up for the challenge?" Sonny asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an orange before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"When anything involves shopping, and getting new everything, you know I never pass it up. When we going?" Tawni asked, with a chuckle.

"Ten?" Sonny asked. "I just wanna eat then tell my mom. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah. See you…?" Tawni asked.

"At the ice cream shop by the mall we always go to." Sonny informed.

"Okay. See you then. Bye!" Tawni then disconnected the call.

Chad just showered, and dressed for the day. His mom was in the kitchen making break fast. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chad. How are you this morning? Any plans?" Rebecca asked. "And what I mean by 'plans' is any plans to get Sonny back? I hate seeing you all down,"

"Yeah. Actually I do." Chad said.

"Like…?" Rebecca asked.

"You will see soon enough. No one gets to know my plan besides me. But I have to do. Sonny is probably going shopping today, and I need to- do my plan before then." Chad said. "See you later mom." Chad walked out of the house, running to his car. He turned it on, and went to the Tween Weekly making of the magazine place.

"Hi." Chad said. "I need you to put some of these photos' into your next magazine. It goes out today right?" Chad asked.

"Yes it does. Don't worry I already know why." She smiled. "You want to get your girlfriend Sonny Monroe back. And you are willing to do anything to get her back." She smiled. "That once happened to be before, then he decided he didn't like me and just randomly broke up with me." Her smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your Chad Dylan Cooper, you probably don't want to be hearing about this." she continued. "So which of these photos' do you want in it? And we have to hurry before twelve, so we can get these in, before they deliver it."

"Yeah. I was thinking, these four on the front page. I would actually if it isn't too much want the entire front page to be devoted to me and Sonny." Chad explained.

"Well the front page is already devoted to you and Sonny. But we can easily put these pictures in it, instead of the ones we have in it now." She said.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much. But I have to go, I have a few more stops to do before I can relax. Thank you again. Bye." Chad said. And before leaving he said, "Oh, and if he really loved you, he wouldn't have left you for nothing. Don't worry, your pretty and great enough to get a man who deserves you." She smiled, and Chad walked out of the building. He went into the printing factory of the Magazine making place. He printed off a couple hundred pictures of him and Sonny repeated. Then we got back into his car. He went to the ice cream place where Sonny and Tawni always go to.

"Hi, do you mind if I make this billboard into a picture of me and Sonny looking totally in love and embarrassed?" Chad asked.

"Sure! I loved you guys together." She smiled. Chad walked away quickly then came back fifteen minutes later with a crew of people who started working on the billboard. Then Chad put pictures all over the window's of him and Sonny. He drove all around Hollywood, putting pictures up on walls, and windows. Looking at his watch and realising it was near ten, he finished the last few pictures and went back to the ice-cream shop. They had just finished. Chad thanked them and went to sit at a table to wait for Sonny.

Tawni and Sonny were driving to their ice-cream shop. They turned into the parking lot. Sonny saw the billboard and stopped breathing. Tawni looked at what Sonny was looking at, and gasped.

"Wow, that boy just doesn't give up. OMG look at that, he put posters of you two. That is how you know how in love he is with you. And you know you still love him." Tawni said.

"I know I do, but I cant get back together with him. I wont. I already told him that. I wont get back together with him, even if he does something as romantic as this." Sonny said. "I cant." Sonny and Tawni got out of the car and walked towards the shop. Then Sonny saw someone she recognized. It couldn't be Chad, could it? Then he turned around, and looked into her eyes. Sonny stopped in midwalk. And Tawni bumped into her. Sonny turned around and gave her the glare then pointed to Chad. Tawni looked over at him, and sighed.

"Girl, you gotta do it." She said. "What kind of ice-cream do you want? I will pay." Sonny glared at Tawni, and she went into the shop. Sonny walked over to Chad. He held up a magazine in front of her.

Sonny took the magazine, she looked at the front cover. "First one." Chad spoke gently into her ear.

"Chad, I told you." Sonny said softly. "I'm not going to get back together with you. No matter what stupid, romantic thing you do." Sonny said, sadly. She knew she was making the wrong decision, but really right now she didn't car. Chad hurt her, and he had to suffer the consequences.

"Will you at least let me explain, knowing what I will do to get you back?" Chad asked hopefully.

Sonny sighed and nodded. Chad did a small happy dance inside his head.

"Sonny, she was my friend. Her name is Brittney. I kissed her on the cheek, because I saw it in the movies and I decided to give it a try. I didn't mean anything romantic from it. We are really good friends. Like best of friends. Even ask her. She will say that we are friends and nothing more. Please believe me, Sonny." Chad explained, begging.

"Chad I believe you. But I am not getting back together. I mean, if you can hurt me without even trying to, what can you do if you are trying to hurt me?" Sonny asked.

"You should know that I would never try to intentionally hurt you. I am crazy for you. I am a fool when I am around you." Chad stated.

"I know you wouldn't. But there is still the if. And as long as there is a if, I cant take the risk." Sonny said sadly. "I am sorry, Chad. I really am. But I just simply cannot take the risk."

"Sonny please. I love you with all my heart. Why wont you just give me another chance? I beg of you!" Chad begged, tears rolling down his now heartbreaking expression.

"I am so sorry Chad. I love you…" Sonny said, kissed him on the cheek then went into the shop, to find Tawni sitting at a table in plan few of where Sonny had originally been standing.

"How much did you see, or hear?" Sonny asked.

"Well let my just say it doesn't take as long as you think to get ice cream." Tawni smiled, and handed Sonny her ice cream. "Are you sure you did the right thing, Sonny? I mean what if Chad is telling the truth and promises to never hurt you again?" Tawni asked.

"Tawni. I cant take the risk of getting hurt. He hurt me, without even trying. The way I think is, if he can do that without trying then he can do a who hell of a lot worse if he is trying to hurt me." Sonny said.

"Yeah, but he is the love-struck puppy Chad Dylan Cooper. He loves you and would never think in a million years to actually hurt you, and you know that." Tawni stated.

"Yes, I know that Tawni." Sonny said. "Okay? I don't need the talk about all of this from you. I am happy with my decision and that is all that matters."

Chad parked his car in front of his house, and walked inside. Still without his girl, his M'lady. He wasn't complete. And he wouldn't be complete until he had her back in his heart, and arms. His mom walked out of the kitchen with a hopeful expression plastered on her face. "So?" She asked.

"It didn't work, mom. I explained myself, she saw everything, all the posters, the billboard I made and the Tween Weekly magazine front page devoted just to us, and she turned me down again." Chad mopped.

"She will come around honey. Don't you worry about that. If you love her, set her free. And if she loves you, she will come back." Rebecca quoted.

"Have you ever thought that maybe that quote doesn't work. That it is a lie?" Chad asked. "I mean if you use that quote with dad, he hasn't come back, and probably isn't going too."

"Chad…?" Rebecca asked, seeing that there was something different with her son. He was crabby, and she had a good idea why. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry mom." Chad said. "I'm not okay. I wont be okay until I have M'lady back in my heart and arms. I wont be complete."

"She'll come back. We both know it." Rebecca put her arms around Chad.

"I don't think she will.." Chad said, then went up the stairs leading to his room. He closed the door, once he enetered, and sat on his bed. He grabbed out his note book, and grabbed his pen.

_Yesterday? Worst day of all. Today? I tried to get her back together again. Did it work? Nope. I did everything I could. Nothing happed. She turned me down. _

_The light has gone out. _

_I am a hopeless slob in life now. _

_Without Sonny, the sun in my world, my life will not be complete. _

_Forever until she comes back, my world will be dark, and depressing. Until she comes back, there will not be cheer in my world. Not until she comes back. _

_I hope my mom is right. About 'If I love her set her free. And if she loves me, she will come back' I hope she is right. _

_Cause I cant see me living normally without M'lady, my Sunshine. _

_She is the one I love. _

_Forever and Always. _

_Please come back to me, Sonny. Please. _

_My world needs the Sonny back. _

_I love you… _

_Do you still love me? _

As the world keeps going on, the love still know where within Chad. He laid in his bed, not know what he was going to do now, still without his girl. He closed his eyes.

Over the Horizon the love leaves. Vanishing from Chad's world, it will stay forever…

Two weeks later.

The emotion from Sonny not being with him got so far. His mother was starting to get really worried for him. He hadn't went to work since the break-up. He is on the verge of getting kicked off of Mackenzie Falls permanently. But Chad didn't care about that. He would spend most of the time of day crying about Sonny. He wouldn't smile. He wouldn't joke about himself. Nothing. Chad walked down the stairs, in his pyjama pants. His mother smiled at him, even though in her mind she was saying, 'Please get better Chad. You cant stay like this,'.

"Morning, Chad. How are you feeling today?" She asked. She couldn't stand to see her son in this state of mind. It killed her to see his depression day by day.

"Good, I guess." He said slowly, and quietly.

"When are you ever going to let go?" Rebecca asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"When are you ever going to let go of her, Chad? This is killing you. I cant handle it anymore! You have to let go!" Rebecca said.

"I cant mom. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now that she is gone I cant have a good life. I cant live without her. I wont live without her." Chad said, more alertly now.

"You have to let go. Your not going to live your life with as much freedom as you should. Sonny moved on, now it is only fitting that you get out of this-this trance your in and live your life to the fullest." she said.

"No! Mom, I cant live my life without Sonny. She was all I had that made sense. I cant let go. You never let go when dad left." Chad said.

When Rebecca didn't say anything back, Chad walked out of the kitchen slamming the door and running up to his room.

Chad laid on his bed. He got out his notebook, and his pen and started to write.

_I am slipping away more and more these days. _

_Why wont she ever come back? _

_What will happen to me, if she never comes back? _

_Why did this have to happen to me? _

_I used to have everything, and one girl took my wonderful and made it hell. _

_Where'd my life go?_

_She took it, and she doesn't even realise it. _

_I still love you Sonny… _

_Do you still love me? _

_Probably not… _

Chad put away his notebook, it almost all full. He then got back into his bed, and closed his eyes. He was sleeping a lot more lately. Well, because life in his slumber was much more better then real life. In his dreams he was still with the most beautiful, energetic, wonderful, romantic, perfect, sunny, girl in the world. His-not his anymore, Sonny. But she was gone. How could one girl change him so much? She wasn't just a girl though, she was Sonny.

"Chad!" Rebecca called from downstairs. Chad went to the railing a couple moments later.

"What…?" He sighed.

"I am going out for a little while. I will be back soon, if there is anything, and I mean anything you need call me on my cell." Rebecca told him.

"Uhuh." He said and went back to his room. When he heard that she closed and locked the door he let out a loud scream. Something he had kept in for the last two weeks.

He screamed until he couldn't breathe anymore. Then tears quickly after started pouring out of his eyes.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" He yelled to no one in particular. "Why did you have to make me like this?" He screamed again. "Why did you do this to me?" He asked in a more calmer tone of voice.

He laid on his bed, and began to silently cry. His life was over. The sobs became louder over time. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. Deserve what was happening to him. As people say that celebrity's handle pain in a who different way then normal people, he finally found out that, that was true. He was suffering more then a single human being should ever suffer. And it was all because of her. She was doing this to him. She was the one that was making him suffer like this. She was the reason he hasn't done anything for the last two weeks. She is the reason he has often thought about committing suicide. She is the reasons to a lot of things. She is also the reason he learned to love. She is the reason he turned into a nice person rather then the arrogant jerk he used to be. She was the reason to a lot of things. She did this to him! She shouldn't get the satisfaction of what she is doing to him.

Rebecca knocked on the door of Sonny's apartment. Sonny came to the door and opened it a couple seconds later.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, letting her past, into the house.

"We need to talk." Rebecca said, going to the couch. Sonny followed her with a confused look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

"No, everything is not okay. What your doing to my son, is not funny anymore. It is killing me to see him like this, Sonny. You are hurting him. Driving him to the extent of threatening to commit suicide. I am not okay with this anymore. I was never okay with it. You have to do something. You have to talk to him." Rebecca said.

"Wait, what? He is threatening to commit suicide. I never meant for this to happen, Rebecca. I just didn't want to get back together with him because I was scared he would hurt me. I never dreamt of hurting him like this." Sonny said. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she was doing to him.

"Yes, he is Sonny. And, you know he would never dream of hurting you. You knew that, and you still said no, even though you knew that something like this would happen." Rebecca said, the hopefulness coming out of her voice.

"I am so sorry, Rebecca. I don't know what to do." Sonny said, sadly.

"Talk. To. Him." Rebecca said annunciating each word.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>So this story took an unexpected turn, as you can see. The after two weeks later all of that was my sister's idea. thanks! Okay... so what did you think? I spent like a long time on this chapter. Like literally ALL day. I am going to give shout outs to everyone that reviewed. First of all thanks for all the reviewers, and plan readers! <strong>

**SMILE: Thanks :) I hope you liked this chapter SOOOOOOO much more then last chapter! I worked hard on it! Tell people about this story, please! Please review again! :) **

**DannySamLover20: Thanks loyal reviewer! **

**Man-Suz-She: I updated! Oh and just so you know this is only going to be a three shot! JSUK! Hope you liked it! :) **

**SWACsCDC: I didnt take any of that to offence, i took it as helpful critisisum (however you spell it) I am glad you liked it. And his father left them when Chad was young, i didnt really put that in, so ya. That is why he didnt really have a great childhood. Please review again! **

**So, hope you were as satisfied with this chapter as i was, and please review again! :) LOVE U ALL! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny got into her car, still unsure of what she was doing. She didn't even know if she was headed over to Chad's house or not. She knew she had to go over there and talk to him, she just didn't know if she wanted to see him in this state. It might hurt her too much, to know that she did this to him. She stopped in front of a house, she still didn't know if she was supposed to be here or not. She nervously got out of the car, and went up the walkway leading to the door. She knocked on it, then waited for Rebecca to come to the door. A couple seconds later Rebecca opened the door, the warmness of the home surrounding Sonny. She couldn't believe how warm Chad's house was!

"Sonny. You finally came here to talk to Chad. You realise it has been a couple days, right?" Rebecca said, annoyingly.

"Yes, I do, realise that, Rebecca. But I needed to deicide if it was the right choice or not." Sonny explained, annoyed by the tone in Rebecca's voice, and the look on her face.

"But you came anyways, so it looks like you made the right choice." Rebecca said happily.

"I'm not sure yet, Rebecca." Sonny said. "Where's Chad?" Sonny asked.

"In his room." Rebecca opened the door wide enough for Sonny to pass by. She made her way up the stairs, and walked in front of Chad's room. This was it.. This was it..

She stood in front of his room for what felt like forever. Until she had the courage to turn the knob…, until the door opened. She could see Chad from the mirror laying on his bed. He had a note book on his lap, and he was writing in it.. Since when did Chad write in a notebook? Since when did Chad write? She cleared her throat, just to tell him she was standing in his door way. He looked up, and his almost smile faded quickly. He stood up, and almost ran over to her, pinning her across the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"I know I have hurt you Chad. More then any human being could ever hurt someone, but you need to snap out of it. You need to talk to me." She said calmly, even though in her mind she was screaming. She never knew Chad was this…this angry.

"I don't want to talk to you Sonny! I don't want to see you, I don't want to even think about you. Your done to me. You left me hanging, for weeks. Maybe a month! I did everything in my power to get you back, and you turned me down. Well, I think it is you hurting me, rather then me hurting you. Since a déjà vu?" He yelled into her face.

"Chad please, you need to know what was going through my head at that moment. How could I focus when someone did something to extravagant for me?" Sonny asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You need to know what is going through my head right now! Right then! Through all the time I was being pained by your absence in my heart!" He yelled quieter.

"Please Chad, don't yell." She begged. "Your hurting my ears."

"You have been hurting my heart for the past three weeks!" He said, though quieter than before.

"Chad, please. I am sorry. I still loved you." Then when she realised what she said, she said, "I still love you."

"Just leave. Your not welcome here anymore." Chad said bitterly.

"Chad, you don't understand.." Sonny begged.

"What don't I understand, Sonny? What?" Chad asked.

"Everything.." Sonny muttered loud enough for only her and Chad to hear.

"What do you mean, 'Everything'?" Chad asked.

"You don't understand how much I am sorry. You don't understand how much I have missed you. You don't understand how much from the last day we talked that I wanted to come find you and tell you everything was a mistake. And you don't understand how much I still love you, and wish you would forgive me. You don't understand how incredibly wonderful you are, and how you should never do this again. You scare your entire family. Your mom has been going crazy, she is so scared for you." Sonny said. She thinks she made her point.

"Okay." was simply everything Chad could say, and wanted to say.

"Okay? I just made that entire speech, for an okay? Are you kidding me?" Sonny asked. "You don't have any kind of response or anything?"

"You don't understand how much I have missed you. You're the one who broke my heart, remember. I never did anything to you." Chad said coldly.

"And I am sorry for that." Sonny said quickly.

"You know it is going to take a lot more then just a apology for me to come running back to you, right?" Chad asked.

"I know that Chad. That is why I am going to do everything in my power to get you back. I am not going to leave until your back to me." Sonny said.

"Trust me I tried that once. It doesn't work." Chad said coolly.

"Are you ever going to forgive me, or shall I just leave now?" Sonny asked, letting a little bit of sadness go into her voice.

"I think you should just leave. I don't want to be with someone that can hurt me as much as you, and not even realise she is doing it." Chad said.

"Well if that is the way it has to be." Sonny said, taking a single step back.

"Yes, it is the way it has to be." Chad told her. She turned around, but before walking out the door, she walked straight up to him. She pressed her lips to his. As she got deeper into the kiss, she could sense Chad joining her. He was kissing her back! When they broke apart, Sonny looked deeper into Chad's eyes. Never noticing how perfect blue they were up until this moment. Chad didn't move. He stayed exactly were he was, almost as if he was frozen.

"I'm sorry Chad. I shouldn't have done that, but it was all too tempting. I-I'm going to go now. I'm sorry." She then ran out of his room. Until now he hadn't moved. He quickly ran after her, she made it out to the front grass before he grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave yet." He told her, turning her around. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Chad?" Sonny asked. "I am doing what you wanted. Leaving your life, like I have done once before."

"Kissing you just then made me realise that we cant stay not together. That we have to be together. I mean they don't call us Channy for nothing." Chad smiled.

"What are you saying Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I want to get back together with you Sonny Monroe. Ever since you left my life has been a dark, no good disaster. And right then kissing you, there was sun I my world." Chad told her.

Was this really happening? Was he telling her he wanted her back? And that was after one kiss? What was she doing? Why was she thining this in her head, when she should be speaking! "I-I, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Chad smiled.

"Yes to what?" Sonny asked.

"To be my girlfriend, again." Chad said. He took her hand, as if he knew what she was going to say.

There was a small pause. He let go of her hands, and looked away.

"I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted to get back together." Chad said.

Sonny started to open her mouth but he cut her off. "I thought that the kiss was romantic, and was supposed to bring me back to what I felt for you before this all happened. Was this your way of playing a trick on me Sonny?"

Sonny took Chad's face in her hands, and brushed a small kiss on his lips. "Was that enough of an answer for you?" She asked.

"That was the perfect answer." He smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her's around his neck. Chad looked back at the door, and he saw his mom standing there, looking proud.

Sonny got into her car, as Chad walked over to his mom and watched his girlfriend drive away.

"That was very suttle mom." Chad said.

"Sorry. But seeing the distress you were going through I was happy you were back to normal." Rebecca said.

"Thanks mom." Chad said.

"For what?" Rebecca asked.

"For getting Sonny to come over here. It means a lot. I wasn't happy with what was going on with me, but I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it. You really helped a lot." Chad said.

"Being a mother I have to make sure my children are in perfect condition, and are in perfect everything pretty much. I couldn't live with myself if you were still like this and I didn't do anything about it." Rebecca said.

"That is because you are the perfect mom." Chad told her.

"Yeah your right. I am the perfect mom." She said.

Chad walked up to his room, and grabbed his note book off of his bed. He turned to a new page and began to write.

_The three weeks of horrible horror is over. _

_She is back with me. _

_My Sonny is back in my arms and heart. _

_All the depression gone. _

_Yesterday- horrible. Today-the best day ever! Tomorrow-great because I have my Sonny back and nothing will change that this time. _

_Welcome back to me. _

_Welcome back to the normal me. _

_I have sure missed you buddy. _

_Everyone has. _

_Welcome back to your old, and new life. _

Chad put his notebook away, and stared at the ceiling. The love he lost, was over the horizon. But now? Now it was coming back over the horizon, back into Chad grasp. Never to leave him again. Never to fall. Never to break. Because that was how strong it would be now. If love goes somewhere, it always has to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? How'd you think? Was it horrible, good, adorable, perfect, nothing ever to be wrong with it? Was it too corny? Too sad? Too perfect? I wanted to make this chapter absoutley perfect! I hope i did! I worked really hard on it! Was it too perfect to be said in words? <strong>

**Shout outs! **

**DannySamLover20: Thanks. **

**SWACsCDC: Okay i just love your reviews! They are always like sooo long, and perfect filled with a lot of good advice. Speaking of advice, sorry i didnt use your idea. It just didnt really fill in with the plot line thing i had going on there. And yeah, i understand, i kind of did repeat myself a little bit more then necissary. But if it made sense that is really all that matters. And believe me, you do not ramble! I love reading the long reviews! Please if it is not too much of a hassel check out some some of my other stories! THat woud be great! :) And thanks! Once again love the review! Your awesome! BYYYYE! **

**So there you have it. Here is your update. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review! **


End file.
